The process of plumbing involves projecting a straight line between two points. In the fields of construction, woodworking, and other similar activities, it is often necessary to perform a plumbing function. One technique that is prevalent in the field of construction is the use of a plumb bob. A plumb bob consists of a string with a weight, such as a lead bob, tied to one end. In operation, the end of the string without the weight is held against an upper surface in such a way that the weight is suspended just above a lower surface. By moving the weight directly over a particular point on the lower surface, the point on the upper surface directly above the point on the lower surface can be determined. One problem associated with a standard string plumb bob is that it can be awkward to use and control. For instance, it may require two people to accurately use and control a string plumb bob especially from substantial heights. One person is required to be on a ladder while the other person steadies the weight and takes an accurate reading.
What is needed is an apparatus for accurately making a plumb line by an individual without the need for any assistance. In addition, a device is needed to make a plumb line that is easy to use. An apparatus is also needed that allows the accurate measurement of heights by an individual.